Happy Ending
by Naomi Anderson
Summary: It has been six weeks since Yugi defeated Atem in a duel, releasing the pharaoh's soul to the after life. Now the new challenge for both is to start their new lives. Both want to see eachother one last time before officially going their own seperate ways.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Ending

Chapter one

Yugi has been feeling miserable for the past six weeks since the Pharaoh's soul was sent to the afterlife. He has not forgotten what he was taught or the memories of his dear friend, the thought of never seeing his friend again made him miserable. He has not really slept since either.

He laid in bed staring at the ceiling, he thought about Atem. _I wish that I can somehow be with him…_ he felt tears flowing down his cheeks, he started to sob. Just then his grandfather walked in.

"Yugi…" he sat Yugi up and laid his grandson's head on his chest, "I know…"

"I just feel so alone…" Yugi cried harder, "I just wish that there was a way to see him."

Atem sat up and put his head in his hands, he sighed sadly and then walked out to the patio and looked out to the desert, "Partner… I wish you were here." He looked down at his hands, slowly making them into fists, "I… need you, I need your kindness." Then looked up in time to see the sun rising in the sky.

Siamun walked in, "Great Pharaoh… why are you not dressed?"

Atem frowned, "sorry… I have not been feeling like myself lately. Since I defeated Zorc and his followers."

Siamun put his hands to his hips, "Well… as living representative of the gods… you are in no need to be that way."

"Just leave me… I will be down soon." Atem said.

"Pharaoh… you are already late." Siamun said.

" I will be down there soon! Now leave my chambers!" Atem yelled. Siamun left Atem's chambers. He continued to watch the sun rise in the sky. He then walked into his closet and got into some clothes, he put on his cape, millennium puzzle, and his crown then walked out to the throne room.

"Great Pharaoh we caught a man stealing from a bazaar, shall we judge him?" Asked Mohado.

"Yes, begin the trial." Atem said, lost in thought. He barely paid attention as the man was found guilty and was sent to prison. Atem barely heard Siamun talking to him, everything was muffled.

"Pharaoh!" He finally heard Siamun yell.

"What is it?" Atem said, still daydreaming.

"As pharaoh you cannot act this way, it is disrespectful to the gods." Atem only responded with a sigh, "Someone go get the doctor now!" Siamun yelled.

Yugi stared at his plate and started to sob, his grandfather hated seeing his grandson this way, "Come on Yugi… eat. I am certain that the pharaoh would hate to see you this way."

Yugi nodded, he at some food, slowly chewed it then swallowed, "I miss him so… much it hurts."

Later that night Yugi was having a bad dream. He dreamt that the pharaoh was dying… for an unknown reason.

"Yugi… this is not your… fault…" Atem struggled to say.

"You can't!" Yugi yelled, "I need you!"

"I will always be around…" the pharaoh closed his eyes.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi yelled on top of his lungs, he jolted out of his sleep and looked around panting, "It was just a dream… but it was so real…" he laid on his side and thought about his dream, "What if that is really happening to him?"

Atem stood out in the garden looking up at the sky, "Yugi… I feel so alone. How am I going to move on with this feeling?"

Mohado and Mana stood in the shadows watching the pharaoh, "He looks so sad master Mohado… is there any way we can help him feel better?"

"I wish I knew Mana." Mohado said sadly, "This is one of those things that magic cannot fix…"

"Is he doing any better?" Siamun asked as he approached the two spell casters.

"No…." Mana said, "He has been like this for the past two hours."

"We have to break him out of this… or he will bring the fall of our empire." Siamun said firmly.

"We can find him a girlfriend!" Mana said loud enough to cause the young pharaoh to look over his shoulder at them, "opps. A little too loud there…" Mana said as she covered her mouth. The Pharaoh sat down on the ledge of one of the ponds and continued to look up at the sky.

Chapter two

Yugi sat on his bed and stared at the millennium box that once held the pieces of the millennium puzzle that he solved six years ago; now it held his precious deck, the deck that he built himself before he dueled the King of Thieves Bakura, then defeated Atem's three Egyptian god cards, "It is all my fault that you are not here." It was now summer break and all of his friends left town to visit family, "At least I still have my grandfather…" He looked at some pictures one of him and his grandfather, then another with him and his friends, in the back of the group was the pharaoh. Yugi picked up the picture and took a good long look at it then set the picture down next to the other. He heard his stomach growl, "Might as well get something to eat…" he jumped off his bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, pulled out some bread, and the jelly. Then went to the cabinet and pulled out the peanut butter and made a sandwich. After he made the sandwich and cleaned up the unneeded items he sat at the table and quietly at his sandwich. He cleaned the plate then set it to dry. He walked back up to his room and read a book.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Yugi sat on his bed and stared at the millennium box that once held the pieces of the millennium puzzle that he solved six years ago; now it held his precious deck, the deck that he built himself before he dueled the King of Thieves Bakura, then defeated Atem's three Egyptian god cards, "It is all my fault that you are not here." It was now summer break and all of his friends left town to visit family, "At least I still have my grandfather…" He looked at some pictures one of him and his grandfather, then another with him and his friends, in the back of the group was the pharaoh. Yugi picked up the picture and took a good long look at it then set the picture down next to the other. He heard his stomach growl, "Might as well get something to eat…" he jumped off his bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, pulled out some bread, and the jelly. Then went to the cabinet and pulled out the peanut butter and made a sandwich. After he made the sandwich and cleaned up the unneeded items he sat at the table and quietly at his sandwich. He cleaned the plate then set it to dry. He walked back up to his room and read a book.

Atem walked around the courtyard lost in his thoughts, _what am I to do? If I continue like this I will be the cause for the fall of Egypt…_He looked up at the cloudless sky. Then he noticed Mohado approaching him, "Is there a problem Mohado?"  
"Yes there is Great Pharaoh…." Mohado thought hard as what to say to the pharaoh, not only as his loyal servant but also as a friend, "We need to get you out of this… depression… I want to bring some women for you to meet… one that you will hopefully choose to be your… um… wife."  
Atem thought for a moment and realized what his long time friend was telling him, "Yes… do that, it may help me out of this… depression." _But it will not fill this hole in my heart…_

Mohado bowed before leaving to perform the task.

Else where in the barren land of Egypt a poor woman was working hard on her field, she has never really been with a man since the last one was not as much of a gentleman as she thought.  
She wiped her forehead with her arm as she looked up into the sky, "I wish there was a man out there that I can be with… that will treat me like a woman… and who would be good to our children." She looked at her field and saw that all the seeds were planted. She put away the tools and went into her small house.

Yugi walked around town looking for something to do, none of his friends has returned from vacation yet so he was finding it hard to find things to do and people to talk to. He walked into a restaurant and sat at a booth, a woman walked over, "What can I get for you Yugi?"  
"Oh… a chocolate milkshake please…" he tried to smile to hide his true feelings from the woman.  
"Now what is the matter? You have been this way for six weeks now…" The woman said.  
"I just feel like I am all alone…" Yugi said.  
"Well now, I have a daughter that is feeling the same way… why don't I have here hang out with you?" the woman said.  
"That would be nice…" Yugi smiled at the woman brightly.

Atem walked into a room, there was a beautiful woman standing in the room with Mohado, "So this is…"  
"Bahiti Great Pharaoh…" Mohado and Bahiti bow politely.  
Atem looked in great interest at Bahiti, then lifted her hand and patted it, "I am glad that you came…"  
"It is an honor my pharaoh." Bahiti bowed.

Yugi walked around town with the waitress's daughter Tammy, "So Yugi, do you do anything besides playing with cards?"  
Yugi scratches his cheek, "Well I do not really know what else I can do besides playing card games… I do not get out that often to tell you the truth…"  
Tammy smiled, "Well then I will help you figure that out…"  
Yugi smiled, "Thanks Tammy I appreciate it."

Atem stood on the patio looking out at the desert; Mohado cautiously approached him, "Great Pharaoh…"  
Atem turned to Mohado, "Yes…"  
"I see that you are not with Bahiti…" Mohado stood near the wall, "May I ask why?  
Atem frowned, "She is… not the type of woman that I want Mohado…" he looked out at the desert, "I want one that is like what my mother was… kind and caring."  
Mohado looked at the floor, "I see, I will try to find one…"  
Atem turned to Mohado, "No… I will head out and find her…"  
Mohado was not sure if he heard the pharaoh correctly, "But great pharaoh… it may be too dangerous.."  
Atem looked at Mohado, "That is an order then…" Mohado left the pharaoh for Isis. 

"You are not serious Mohado…" Isis said almost too quickly.  
"Yes… he wants to head out himself to find his future wife…" Mohado said.  
"He can't it is too dangerous, we may have defeated the dark lord but there are still some out there that want to kill the pharaoh.."  
Mohado nodded as he crossed his arms, "Yes… but if the pharaoh is to be happy then we should let him… he knows what he is doing." They heard a horse whinny, they ran to the patio and saw the pharaoh riding out of the palace on his horse, "And there he goes…." 

Atem rode through the town, people who noticed him stopped what they were doing a bowed to him. He continued to ride through the town.

The poor woman walked into town, with her horse that was carrying her vegetables that she grew. A man approached," What is a pretty woman like you doing alone eh?"  
She pretended not to here the man and continued on her way, until the man grabbed her by the arm," Hey! Leave me alone!"  
The man continued to harass the woman. Atem stopped and saw what was happening, then dismounted his horse and walked over.  
"Please just let me go!" The woman struggled to get her arm free; the man chuckled as he let her go. She fell back and hit her head on a rock in the path. The man looked down at the woman, proud and ready to claim his prize. He then felt some one grab and throw him. He looked and saw that it was the pharaoh, he laid motionless.  
Atem glared at the man, "So… you think you can abuse women and get away with it?" he turned to a nearby guard that was running to the scene, "take this man to the dungeon." The guard ran to the man and binded him then led the man away. Atem walked up to the woman and picked her up he could sense that she was the woman that he wanted, "Are you really the one…" He allowed the other guards to lead him back to the palace.

Siamun and the royal priests ran out of the palace to greet the young king, but stopped in surprise at what he was carrying, "Great Pharaoh, what have you found?"

Atem looked at the unconscious woman he was carrying, "The woman of my dreams… I think. She was being attacked, so I rescued her."  
Siamun nodded, "Very good my king, but you are not allowed to marry a woman of such a low… class."  
Atem glared at Siamun, "I am the pharaoh that is in need of a wife that I will be happy with, if this woman is the one that I am looking for… then I am going to marry her." He carried the woman into the palace and placed her in a room next to his. He laid her on the bed and walked out, he ordered some guards to watch the room, and to not let anyone in unless they have the pharaoh's permission. The guards bowed in response and immediately took up their new post.


End file.
